okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chlomaki
'''Chlomaki' (黒巻) is a pitch-black witch from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is one of Wadanohara's friends and a witch from a land far away from the sea. Appearance Chlomaki earns the nickname 'Pitch Witch' from Memoca, due to her wearing so much black. Her appearance is somewhat cat like, as her hat has two, cat ear like points and she posseses a long black feline tail. Without her hat, she is seen with her hair naturally resembling two pointed cat ears. Her eyes are black, with white pupils. Her black hair is around floor length and tied is a low, loose ponytail, with the hair tie looking like a buckle. The front of her hair is layered, with long bangs framing her face. The longest layer comes to just below her shoulders. Her black dress reaches around knee length, with a turtle neck and long sleeves with white cuffs. Many belts cross over her dress, with silver buckles. Chlomaki also wears gray stockings, white gloves, black boots and a black, witches hat. Back when she was an angel, she had golden yellow eyes with white pupil, white hair with yellow streaks tied with a yellow ribbon near the end tips into a long loose ponytail. She wore a gray school uniform with black loafers. Along with that, she has a pair of wings and a halo floating on top her head. Also, both her ears and tail were white as well as her skin. Overall, Nadine appeared to be calmer than her present form. Personality Cholmaki tends to tease a lot, and seems to be very laid back and chill. She often teases her familiar Lobco. Although, she does care for her friends and expresses concern at certain times. Background Chlomaki used to be an angel named Nadine and was Fumus' underling. Appearances ''Major'' *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - supporting character of the game and manga *''Obsolete Dream'' - has only appeared in one chapter of the manga Relationships Wadanohara Cast Wadanohara Wadanohara is Chlomaki's witch friend. They are really good friends and has helped her on land. Lobco Lobco is Chlomaki's familiar. She seems to tease and care about her at the same time. Other Characters Elwine Elwine was Chlomaki's former twin sister. Fungas Crocodile Fungas is Chlomaki's familiar. Both of them seem to have a relationship with each other, as seen in Deep-Sea Prisoner's Sunahama log. It is also said that Fungas is Chlomaki's possible significant other. Shizk Shizuku is Chlomaki's familiar. Mikazki Mikazki is Chlomaki's familiar. Silone Silone is Chlomaki's familiar. If It is unknown what kind of relationship Chlomaki and If are in. However, they were seen together in one of Mogeko's artworks. Fumus Fumus was a former boss of Chlomaki. She seems to be afraid of him due to multiple tortures she has received when he found her after trying to leave him behind. This might be the possible cause of her hate of rainbows due to the bad memories it brings. Trivia *Her name means "Black Scroll" or "Black Coil"http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/123669137567/deep-sea-prisoner-character-name-meanings *During the game, she said to Wadanohara that she hated rainbows, due to it bringing back bad memories. *She has forced Lobco to drink on multiple occasions. One time, she forced her to drink during the Blue Sea festival in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. *As stated in the manga (book), her favourite colour is pitch black. Her favourite food is sweet candies (especially chocolate), and apples. Her speciality is magic and fishing. *In Funamusea's CHARACTER page, "Chlomaki" has a lowercase "c", thus making it "chlomaki." This is most likely a typographical error. *It seems that Chlomaki and Fungas Crocodile are in a relationship, as this was mentioned by Deep-Sea Prisoner themselves.https://twitter.com/funamusea/status/711175785055277057 **Additionally, some illustrations in the Sunahama log show Chlomaki and Fungas together. Gallery * Visit Chlomaki/Gallery to see the gallery. Quotes *"Geez, what a nagging familiar you are... Maybe you should learn from Wadanohara's, yeah?" (To Lobco) *"Um... a bird... an octopus, and............... a shark?" (Chlomaki pertaining to Wadanohara's familiars) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Obsolete Dream Category:Witches Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Witch World Category:Female Category:Pitch Black World